Wouldn't Change A Thing
by FanFicgirl1234
Summary: After a fight, Buttercup and Ace have second thoughts about their relationship and break up. After 3 months since the breakup. Buttercup has a new boyfriend, Mitch, but he abuses her.
1. Chapter 1

Powerpuff Girls Songfic.

Buttercup's POV

"Why are you acting like this!" I yelled.

"Because you keep blowing me off!" Ace yelled back.

"I have-" He cut me off.

"A job I know." He said. "You keep reminding me every damn second!"

"Look I do this because I care about the city." I said.

"And I don't?" Ace asked, glaring at me.

"You do after you we started going out." I said.

He shot me a sharp look.

"You know what." He started. "I don't care anymore. You do what you have to do. I'm done with your fucking crap."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I'm saying maybe we shouldn't go out anymore." Ace said, looking in my eyes.

I felt my heart break in a million pieces. I tried not to cry.

"Fine with me." I said softly. I watched as he left my house and slammed the door on his way out. I fell back against the couch and cried in a pillow.

"Buttercup?" I heard Blossom ask.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I never been better." I crack smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Blossom looked down to ground and back at me.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bubbles is upstairs upset. You know she hates people fight." She said. "Especially when it's someone she loves."

"I know." I sighed.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Blossom said. I nodded and she went upstairs. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I felt my hands got wet with my tears. I didn't care."

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

I felt broken. I missed him. He might drive me insane, but I wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's POV

Damn, I was pissed. Sure I was pissed at her, but at myself. I walked into the hideout to see the guys playing cards.

"Hey, Ace." Lil Arturo greeted me. I just ignored him. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Snake asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied. I could tell he didn't believe me. He could see right through me. "Fine. No I'm not. Me and Buttercup had a fight. Than I told her we probably shouldn't go out anymore."

"What did she say?"

"She said fine by me." I replied.

"Duh you know she only said that because she was upset." Billy told me.

"I know." I sighed. "She did look like she was about to cry."

"But the question is did you still love her?" Arturo asked.

"Yes. I still love her. I always will."

Grubber blew a long raspberry.

"No. I can't tell her. After telling her that we shouldn't go out anymore. There's no way she'll agree." I pointed out.

"Give her time. She'll come around."

I sighed and hoped he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months Later

"I'm sorry!" I cried as my now-boyfriend Mitch slammed me against the cold hard floor.

I didn't really do anything. All I was doing is talking to one of my friends Butch, whose girlfriend was cheating on him. I comforted him by giving him a hug.

Than out of nowhere, Mitch came and grabbed me. He pulled me into the janitor's closet. He did this before and I know what he's going to do.

"No time for sorrys!" Mitch shouted. "You are my girlfriend! And I want to prove it!" He pulled himself on top of me and ripped open my shirt.

"Please, no!" I cried, but he slapped me across the face..hard. I felt blood drip from my mouth. "Don't do this, Mitch. Not again please."

"I want you to prove your mine! Now I will do this and you will like it!" He shouted.

I kneed him in the groin. He fell next to me in pain. I covered my chest since my shirt is ripped and ran out the door. Mitch grabbed me from my hair and I cried in pain. He pulled my back in the closet and slammed me against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled. "You will never do that again! Do you hear me?"

I nodded with a tear trickling down my cheek. He slammed me against the floor again and pulled off my shirt as he climbled on top of me.

He unbottoned his shirt and threw it aside. He forced my pants off and he pulled his off.

After a while, he pulled out of me. I was disgusted with my life and myself.

"You did good." Mitch said, putting his clothes on. I stumbled to get my clothes. "If you don't be good, there is more than that came from, alright?"

"Yes." I whimpered. Than he walked out. I came out and the bell rang. I saw a swarm of students coming out. I went to my locker and grabbed my books.

"Hey, Buttercup wanna come with us to the mall?" My sister, Bubbles asked.

"Uh, no, I'm just gonna go home." I said.

"Buttercup, your lip is bleeding." She said. "How?"

Shit, I forgot my lip was cut.

"Oh, I accidently got hit in the face with a locker." I lied. She looked at me for a while.

"Oh, okay. See you later." Bubbles said.

"See ya." I said. I grabbed my bag and ran outside.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I still felt his hands all over my body. I could still feel him still inside me. Him pulling my panties off and touching me all over. It disgusted me. I wiped the blood from my lip, but I still felt it trickling down.

I than snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone and I fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." A man's voice said. "Here let me help you." He extended his hand which I took and he pulled me on my feet.

"Thanks." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Buttercup?" He said. I looked up and my mouth fell opened when I saw who it was.

It was my ex-boyfriend, Ace.


End file.
